


Something About The Way You Look Tonight

by JehBeeEh



Series: Ahead by a Century [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: “You look so damn sexy in that suit, Steve. I’m not sure if we'll manage to leave this place,” Tony pulled Steve in closer, using the black tie to his advantage, which the brunette had just finished twisting and turning into a perfect Windsor knot.“I would like nothing more than to stay right here with you, and you know that.” Steve closed the distance to his boyfriend, kissing him firmly on the lips, strong arms pulling him in at the waist. “Pepper might kill us though,” the blond whispered playfully when they pulled apart for a breath.“Fine, but I will fantasize about taking that suit off all night long. Just warning you now.”“Duly noted.”





	Something About The Way You Look Tonight

“You look so damn sexy in that suit, Steve. I’m not sure if we'll manage to leave this place,” Tony pulled Steve in closer, using the black tie to his advantage, which the brunette had just finished twisting and turning into a perfect Windsor knot.

“I would like nothing more than to stay right here with you, and you know that.” Steve closed the distance to his boyfriend, kissing him firmly on the lips, strong arms pulling him in at the waist. “Pepper might kill us though,” the blond whispered playfully when they pulled apart for a breath.

“Fine, but I will fantasize about taking that suit off all night long. Just warning you now.”

“Duly noted.”

With one last quick peck on the lips, Tony grabbed Steve's hand and dragged him towards the elevator. It was a rare day they’d spent at Stark Tower. For the most part, they tended to stick to Steve's house in Brooklyn. It was smaller, yes, but the blond quickly understood what Tony had meant once he'd visited the penthouse for the first time. The view was spectacular, and everything perfectly exquisite, but it lacked the hominess that Steve's place had acquired over the years. But for tonight, it was easier to get ready for the gala at the Tower and take one of Tony's cars, than to drive from Brooklyn.

Two weeks prior, Steve had been told the digital segment Tony had done for Wired was going to be published ahead of the magazine interview going live. When he had spoken to Tony about it, the brunette had warned him the moment the interview was out, he would be constantly tailed by paparazzi to find out who this mystery relationship Tony mentioned was with. And he was not kidding. Tony couldn't leave the Tower without being hounded. He had managed to get out unseen and head to Brooklyn thanks to Happy and much less flashy vehicles than he usually drove, but after a week of sneaking around, even Steve was reaching his limit.

“How about we make it official?” Tony had suggested one night as they were lying in bed, after a particularly hard endeavor in getting out of the Tower’s parking garage and having to drive around for an hour to shake off one particularly persistent photographer.

“What do you mean?” Steve was wrapped around Tony like an octopus, not wanting to let go. People at work had asked him repeatedly if he knew who the mystery person was, which made it doubly awkward, and all the extra attention meant speculation was rampant and old news stories of Tony’s past love life kept popping up constantly, making the blond much more upset than he had expected. The stories themselves weren’t the problem, he just hated the insinuations because they really had no idea what was going on. He’d been extra cuddly as a result, that day being particularly brutal on him. His head was resting on Tony's chest, and he could have just fallen asleep right then and there, thanks to Tony's long fingers rubbing into his scalp.

“I mean, there is a fundraiser at the Met I was invited to next week, and Pepper keeps saying I’ve been too quiet lately, not doing the usual party circuit, people are starting to wonder what’s going on. They've probably figured out why now that I’ve admitted to seeing someone. Why don't – I mean, I would love it if you were my date."

Steve shifted slightly, his chin resting on the other man's chest. Brown eyes looking down at him through long lashes. Goodness was Tony beautiful, Steve thought. “Are you serious about this? I'm ok if you want to wait a bit longer, sweetheart.”

“The decision is completely yours, Steve. And I won't be mad if you want to wait some more. I think this – us, we’re solid and tabloids won't get to us like they would have a few months ago. Once they know, it won’t be as bad as it is right now, and we control what gets out when. We know and trust each other enough now that we can spot the bullshit. But I get what this means for you, especially with work. And I get if you want to wait…”

Steve reached for Tony's right hand, pulling it out of his hair and squeezing it gently. “If you think we can withstand this, I’m in.” He had kissed Tony's palm, as the brunette beamed down at him.

They had spoken to Pepper the next day who had prepared a release to go out once the men were at the event, and Steve had warned his own boss on the Friday before. She had been just as excited as Steve imagined she would be and promised to keep the office gossip as tightly sealed as she could. Steve still expected to have lots of questions to answer the following Monday once news was officially out.

And now, they were in the garage of the tower, Steve trying not to drool at Tony's car collection. Since Happy usually drove them, or Tony drove himself to Brooklyn, Steve hadn’t gotten a chance to see the whole fleet of cars Tony had on hand. The brunette stopped and laughed once he saw his boyfriend's expression.

“This looks like my fantasy garage in Grand Theft Auto,” Steve replied, shock painting his face, even though it was no secret what he was going to find here.

“I know, I’ve seen it.” Tony chuckled as Steve took a picture to send to Bucky. “So, which one do you want to take out tonight?”

“I don't even know… they are all absolutely amazing!”

“Executive decision: Wanna take the NSX?”

“Yeah… I’m warning you, I will be sending Buck a selfie from in there.”

* * *

The closer they'd gotten to the Met, the more nervous Steve got. He tried not to let it show, but Tony couldn’t help but notice the blonde's answers were getting shorter and shorter as they got closer to their destination. He reached over and grabbed Steve's hand.

“Wanna go home? Say the word and we can get out of here,” Tony offered seriously.

“No, it’s fine. There are just way more people than I expected,” Steve gave his boyfriend a small smile.

“Well, I got this great advice once that might apply here. Pretend it’s just you and me, no one else around.” He lifted Steve's hand and brushed his lips against it.

The blond laughed. “So, I should take my own advice is what you’re saying?”

“It does work really well.”

They got to the end of the line of cars and limousines and Tony gave the blond a wink before he put on his sunglasses and got out of the car, handing the keys to an attendant and rushing to open Steve's door. Camera flashes had doubled when they noticed Tony Stark arriving. Even though he was smaller in stature than his boyfriend, he tried to shield Steve from as much of the cameras as he could until they got to the designated photo spot. Tony quickly waved to the reporters and photographers and then focused all his attention on Steve, like they were the only two people there. He leaned in to talk to Steve as close to his ear as he could, both because it was so loud and to keep the man's attention away from all that was going on around them. He told him fun facts about the location, some of the other celebrities and businesspeople in attendance, and even talked about plans they had coming up in the next week. He made Steve laugh that great genuine laugh where he threw his head back and his hand flew to his chest, which made Tony smile his real, non-media smile (and boy did the photographers love that!).

It was their turn for photographs and Tony squeezed Steve's hand and winked at him again. Pepper had walked Steve through it until it was ingrained in him: take your spot, one hand on Tony's back, the other in his pocket, smile, look around, and done. It would only be 60 seconds, but feel like an hour, and then they'd be inside and wouldn't need to worry about photographers. Just as they got ready to take their spot Tony leaned in once again, lips brushing up so close to Steve's ear he got goosebumps. “You look incredible in that suit. I have the hottest date here.” He placed a quick kiss along his jaw, and then pulled Steve to take their place for pictures. Steve tried to focus on what Pepper had told him, which was hard after Tony had rendered his body to goo with that one sentence and kiss, but sure enough, the next thing he knew, they were being ushered off the red carpet.

“Don't you boys clean up nicely,” Pepper greeted them from the entrance.

“It's all Steve, Pep. He makes me look good,” Tony gave Pepper a kiss in the cheek and took his sunglasses back off.

“You look stunning, Ms. Potts,” Steve told her, admiring the long shimmery red dress she had picked for the occasion.

“Thank you, Steve. Seriously, call me Pepper.” The redhead gave him a kiss on the cheek, making the blond blush. “I found our table, if you guys want to head straight there, or feel free to go mingle a bit. The official statement regarding you two was just sent to news outlets, and I was assured they only had two official photographers inside, so for the most part, should be a quiet evening. Try and enjoy it.”

The men both thanked her before heading towards the bar to grab drinks. They walked around, Tony chatting with a few people along the way, not letting go of Steve's hand. He introduced him to everyone, gushing about how great an artist he was, boasting his upcoming New York Marathon entry, and all-around flaunting Steve to anyone that would listen. No matter how hard Steve tried to downplay anything Tony said – he wasn't really anything special compared to so many of the people in attendance – the brunette would shush him and carry-on with the compliments.

The evening went by much faster than Steve expected. They mingled, ate, chatted with Pepper – who assured Steve he was doing great – they danced and laughed and had their picture taken more times than Steve could keep track of. All around they had a great time and before they knew it, they were waiting for the car to head back to the Tower.

“Congratulations on surviving your first major event, babe.” Tony smirked at Steve.

“It wasn't so bad. Even if you were lying to everyone in there about me.”

“Nope. Not a single lie! You are the most amazing person, Steve. You might not see it, but you are a million times more interesting than any of those rich, fancy people in there. This guy included.” Tony's hands slipped behind Steve's neck, thumbs rubbing against the short hairs at his nape.

“Thanks sweetheart. Gotta say, can't wait to get home now,” Steve reached for Tony's tie, pretending to smooth it out, even though it was in perfect order. The blond bit his lower lip, blue eyes slowly turning darker, filled with desire. Tony couldn't help the low moan that came out of him, making the blond smile, and use the tie to his advantage, pulling the brunette in for a passionate kiss.

“Using my own tricks against me now, are we?” When they pulled away from each other as the car finally arrived.

“I can see why you use it, works great,” the blond actually smoothing the tie back in place this time.

“Let’s get you home so I can show you a few more fun tricks you can use,” Tony teased as he opened the door.

* * *

When they woke up the next morning, as expected, they were front and centre on all the coverage from the event. And of course, someone had taken a picture of the two men kissing at the end of the night, both of them looking happier than they'd ever been, and all the outlets had jumped on it.

**Author's Note:**

> The next two will be a bit longer, but this one just came together quickly and for absolutely no reason other than to write something fluffy and fun and cute. ;)


End file.
